


A night of sleep

by Melime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Era, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Underage Drinking, one of my first fics, surprisingly saved from being lost to time (and originally posted under a different username)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Everything Sirius needed was a night of sleep, but did it have to be in Remus' bed?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	A night of sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Uma noite de sono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24753202) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf). 



> Note (2020): I present to you one of my earliest fics, brought here 13 years after it was originally posted under the username Princess Moony. It was originally written in Portuguese, when I was in middle school, so the translation, albeit done in 2020, was made in a way that could reflect my lack of linguistic skills at the time (and if something sounds weird, it’s probably because it sounds weird in Portuguese as well). As embarrassing as this window into my barely teenager self is, I wanted to preserve it here as a way to mark how much I evolved (and hopefully will continue to evolve). Fun fact: wanting to read more wolfstar than was available in Portuguese significantly improved my English skills. Originally divided in 4 chapters, but there's not much of a point anymore.
> 
> Warning (2020): This story has some insinuations of sexual content between teenagers, without significant descriptions, as well as presenting a slight sexual humor between teenagers (quite imature, but I was in middle school). It's far from the underage warning, but it's good to warn in case anyone gets uncomfortable. For the record, I has 14 years old when it was written, so younger than the characters. I thought about not importing it, but if the goal of these imports is to present a portrait of my writing when I started, this is an important part, because it's my first "original" plot.

Chapter 1: Sleep

Sirius's POV

I was in the astronomy tower until late thinking of him. Him who? Remus. The bastard had accepted to go to the ball with a random slut. This is almost betrayal! Alright, he doesn't know what I feel and I hooked up with half the school, but this is no excuse! What do I feel? This is a good question, I think I love him since forever (or since third year, when seeing him change clothes started to look interesting, but this isn't important). Well, I was saying, I was in the astronomy tower until very late when I remembered I didn't have James' cape or our map, so I thought it was best to go back. You know, most people think I never think or think anything, but analyzing, if I didn't stop to think I would have kissed Remus, but since he would never look at my face again, I have to be ok with friendship.

When I went back to the dorm, everyone was already asleep. I couldn't avoid taking a peek at my beloved, that slept like an angel (what a fluffy thing to think! Love makes weird things to us). I thought there would be no problem laying there and stare at him, but I think I fell asleep.

Remus's POV

I'm not used to waking up in the middle of the night, you know? So I thought it was strange to wake up today and see that the sun sun had not raised. Think, I ordered the brain, what is different? I didn't know of any eclipse, so I decided to look for what was wrong. The curtains were closed, Peter snored loud, my blankets had fallen, Sirius held me against his chest and... Wait! Curtains, snoring, blankets, Sirius... Sirius! I think I yelled that last part, for he said something, I think it was: "Sleeeeeeeeepyyyyyy", or something like that. I poke him softly, after all, he has to leave my bed. Not that I don't like it, but the problem was that I liked too much and he would end up noticing, especially because our bodies were together. But I don't think it was a good idea, because he caught me like I was a pillow and laid on top of me, this couldn't end well.

"Sirius?" if he continues to breath on my neck I swear I won't answer for my actions.

"Sirius... I... sleep... sleeeeeeepyyyyyyyy." dammit, when he woke up and realized a volume that shouldn't be against his thigh, would hate me forever.

"Sirius? Wake up!"

"Sirius... sleep... wantyyyyy!"

"Sirius, get off my bed!"

"Why? No! Sleep!"

"Go to your bed!" please, Sirius, I don't answer for my actions.

"No! Bed Sirius cold... bad! Remus warm... hot!" calm down Remus, he didn't mean that, control yourself!

"We can't sleep together!"

"Why?"

"Couples sleep together."

"Ahhhhh." he had that look, what do you... No, Sirius, don't kiss me like this, this is too much for my control! Things are complicated down here.

Sirius's POV

Why won't he let me sleep? It's good here! He smells so nice!

"Sirius?" his voice in my ear was too good!

"Sirius... I... sleep... sleeeeeeeeeeepyyyyyyyy." dammit! Can't form sentences right.

"Sirius? Wake up!" look at the maddening voice again!

"Sirius... sleep... wantyyyyyyy!"

"Sirius, get off my bed!"

"Why? No! Sleep!"

"Go to your bed!" why he doesn't want me here?

"No! Bed Sirius cold... bad! Remus warm... hot!" I said Remus was hot?

"We can't sleep together!" what is he talking?

"Why?"

"Couples sleep together." we're not a couple?

"Ahhhhh." I remembered! He wanted a goodnight kiss! That's what couples do, no?

I pressed him on the bed and kissed him, I felt he liked it, but dammit! I'm sleepy!

Remus's POV

"S-sirius?" he kissed me! HE KISSED ME! "Sirius?" I think I'm a bit nervous. "Sirius?" he slept! You don't kiss a friend like that and then go to sleep! Bastard!

"SIRIUS!" he had his eyes kinda unfocused.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I like you." he said what I think he said?

"What were you doing in my bed?"

"Looking at you!"

"Why?"

"I told you! I love you, dammit! Now let me sleep!" HE SAID! HE SAID HE LOVED ME!

-

Chapter 2: Waking up

Remus' POV

Something terrible of sleeping with Sirius (just sleeping, notsleeping). He doesn't stop moving! Maybe I should tire him...

Continuing, he really moves too much, it's the fifth time he wakes me and... How could he take off half his shirt just moving? I think I should close it... Or maybe open it. Dammit! I wasn't like this...

Sirius' POV

I have the most wonderful (and weird) drem in the world, in it I slept in Remus' bed and kissed him and said I loved him and... Wait! There's something strange... Since when do I sleep without a shirt? Since when do I sleep with Remus? IT WASN'T A DREAM!

"Sirius? I didn't mean to wake you, it's just three in the morning and..."

"I don't believe it!"

Remus' POV

"Sirius, what...?"

"Idiot!" He yelled hitting his own forehead.

"S-sirius?" Shit, I'm almost crying.

Sirius' POV

"S-sirius?" I think he misinterpreted.

"I don't believe I did this!"

"If you want we can forget, I go to your bed today and you continue here." He tried to leave, but I pulled him by the waist.

"Where you think we're going?"

"I thought that..."

"I'm an idiot for almost ruining our friendship."

"This means that...?"

"You said it's three in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Great, have time."

"For what?" If you knew when much I love thi your innocence... And when much I wanna destroy it.

"I have to apologize for almost scaring you to death and you have to apologize for thinking I would be so idiot. Let's unite the useful to the pleasant!"

"You are really a naturalist romantic."

"The difference is that I love you."

"Me too."

-

Chapter 3: Revelations

Sirius' POV

I think I'll sneak out while Remus is asleep, his mood gets dangerously terrible when he doesn't sleep right. Then, sneaking out and... Dammit, I kicked the clock, no, wait, even worse, I BROKE THE CLOCK! remus is going to kill me!

Note: The clock: my creation, the marauters created a magic clock for Remus, during the day a boy talks with three others while reading books, each one has an information (hour, weather, humidity, etc). At night, a werewolf, a dog, a dea...(James comes by and writes: STAG) a stag and a rat play in the Forest, bones spread around the floor have the function of the books.

Remus' POV

When I woke up today Sirius had gone, until then alright, ok? He could have gone take a shower or something, right? But what is that...? MY CLOCK!

-/-

Sirius' POV

As I said, if Remus doesn't sleep, his mood is terrible! He's still mad at me and went straight to the library. But when he gets my gift...

Remus' POV

Why Sirius has to be like this so... Adorably hateful? Hatefully adorable? I don't believe that... Is that an owl? Here in the library?

"Remus, I think it's for you."

"Lily, give back."

"Let me see." She said taking the note and reading aloud.

"My wolfie,

I'm sorry about your clock, but after the night we had, how can you blame me for being disoriented?

I wait for you today at the dorm.

Or maybe the requirement room.

This time not even the most power privacy spells won't contain your howls or pleasure.

Don't blame me, you said yourselves that I'm a dog in heat (I thought oonly bitches had that).

From your favorite puppy,

Paddy."

"I'm gonna kill him!"

"Remus, this is not the prefect we know."

"I have to go."

Sirius' POV

Remus is coming here and seems angry.

Remus' POV

"Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"You sent me a note?"

"Maybe."

"Good."

"Wh...?"

You know that thing about love changing people? Well, it's true. Before I would never have pulled Sirius by the tie for a kiss in the middle of the great hall.

Sirius' POV

I don't believe he did this! In the first place because he pulled me by the tie, meaning, I'm completely out of air! And second, he sat down like nothing happened.

"Have you opened my gift?"

"No."

"Open!"

Remus' POV

Ok, now that I died of shame, time to see the gift.

"I don't believe that..." His gift is a clock, but a lot different from the old one. In this, I, James and Peter are talking, when Sirius shows up and kisses me smiling, the books still have the same function.

"You like it?"

"You're impossible!"

"Wait to see what it does at night!"

The end

-

Chapter 4: Extra

Sirius' POV

Everything is perfect! I'm talking with the friends and drinking firewhisky, Remus is laying down between my legs, everything is so...

"What is it doing?" The clock showed a bedroom, where Sirius went to Remus' bed and the latter closed the curtains with a spell. The bones and books had been replaced by condom packs. "Sirius! This clock is worthy of PlayWizard!"

"This reminded me something, weren't we going to the requirement room?"

"Have I said you're impossible?"

"But you love me, right?"

"I love everything that comes from you."

"Then ok!"

The end (for real)


End file.
